User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Loud House
Background: The Loud family came from one of the different universes the Conspiracy Crusaders, who are all attempting to evade ROZETTA during their final battle with her, warped to and is as same as the ones on their TV show, sharing the same three seasons and types of other media people has ever seen, but thanks to the team unwittingly attacking the children during one of their fights, the Louds were somehow involved in a series of accidents that resulted in them gaining superpowers. Although they were either happy, careful, or worried of having them, other people who’ve taken notice of these supernatural occurrences tried to capture them, only to suffer from the full extent of the family’s chaotic powers. Three weeks later, the family tried to get away from Royal Woods for a while (or in the parents’ case, longer than that) to lose any people pursuing them, not knowing that they are being “crossover'd” (a term made up by Leni, which means to travel to another universe unexpectedly, though she can commonly mistake it for an SUV) to where the Conspiracy Crusaders are: Grimsborough, New York. Lori Marie Loud/Primary; Age: 17, Height: 5'6", Weight: 125 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): High School Student -Appearance: Lori is the tallest among her siblings and has large blond hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings and has a purplish-blue phone, commonly to text and call her family, friends, and others, but mainly her boyfriend Bobby. In her superhero uniform, Lori wears a silver unzipped jacket, longer pants, and a white “one” symbol that is either simplified or a Roman Numeral. To conceal her identity, Lori wears dark blue googles that conceal and protect her eyes, but doesn’t wears it when with teammates. -Powers and Abilities: Lori is shown to be the strongest member of her family when it comes to her abilities as a leader. Having telekinesis, Lori is able to do a variety of creative actions that some psychic people cannot do: text without her hands, stand on an object lighter than her to move quickly, physically damage Stands (as they are considered psychic abilities), use multiple small objects sufficient enough to be a projectile to launch it at bullet-like speeds in far distances and trap opponents by crushing them to each other or with other objects, stun or cripple enemies with telekinetic pinches, use herself as a current for hazardous materials, create fields of telekinetic zero-gravity to trap opponents, and be aware of objects of familiar speed. Having a common superpower, Lori is sometimes sneered at by some of her siblings, villains, and people who try to antagonize for having a “cheap and boring power”, but Lori claims that she “literally” has much experience with her power to use it effortlessly, which is true as she knew about her powers instantly upon first using them. However, Lori is limited of using her telekinetic abilities at a 50 meter range. Lori is shown to move and fight at superhuman speeds, which applies to her telekinetic powers too, and this allows her to catch up with or overpower fast but weaker enemies, ends fights quickly, go after her siblings to find them, and control her speed into channel her other powers. Lori also can manipulate her and other people’s phones by indirectly calling another person, teleporting herself to her contact’s phone to gain a strike on them or simply go there instantly, generating light blue projections from it such as a sword, exploiting the apps on it to weaponize or utilize it in a useful way to make it look like she’s not always distracted on her phone, and placing a safety lock on it (which mean non-fatally electrocuting anyone who touches it, even her siblings). Lori can even use the safety lock on someone else she wants to protect. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: B, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Leni L. Loud/Fashionista; Age: 16, Height: 5'5", Weight: 120 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): High School Student, Reninger's Employee -Appearance: Leni is as almost as tall as Lori and has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, light green eyes, and three pairs of eyelashes. She wears a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. In her superhero uniform, Leni wears a black and white skirt over her dress, a pink bow ties around it in the shape of hearts with a heart pattern, sea foam green and black high-heeled boots exposing her sandals (through transparent material same as the boots), a turquoise scarf, and seafoam green eyeshadow like Lori and Luna. She also emits a yellow solar/bio-electric-like energy (referred to as “Lenergy” by herself and Luan) that is usually seen on her body. -Powers and Abilities: While not as smart as her siblings, Leni has a creative mind when it comes going into battles she doesn’t want to be in. Likewise, Leni is shown to design fashionable clothing, make wooden structures with careful planning and serious focusing, pick locks of places she wants to enter, give out good haircuts (though not very efficiently), and make vegetable smoothies. Leni also has the ability to manipulate types of material such as clothing, human tissues, and stone by their molecular level to reshape it, attach it to someone, restore it back to its original undamaged form, and place Lenergy on it to send out a burst of energy on contact. With her Lenergy, Leni can make herself still physically attractive by slowly regenerating scars, injuries, and wounds, provide a temporary shield around her skin that shocks enemies and become immune to bug bites, friction, and constant stress from attacks, heal and temporarily boost her siblings and friends, enhance her physical strength, speed, and stamina, transfer her energy to objects, and shock opponents with her fists or legs. Leni also uses her clothing as weaponry and tools in combat, using heels as knives, bow ties as snares, her glasses as an energy detecting visor, earrings as blunt boomerangs, a scarf as a lasso or whip, and parts of her dress as a trap or natural tracking device (which commonly has Leni or her allies close to her following the fabrics’ movements to find the culprit). When holding onto an enemy or object with her or their fabrics, Leni can continuously send out Lenergy transmissions at them while supporting her weight to go after it. Holding on the person with powers allows Leni to share a little amount of and become immune to them. Leni is very simple-minded, ditzy, naive, and forgetful normally or whenever she’s in a situation despite being the second-oldest of her siblings and being in high school, but whenever someone tries to threaten or endanger her loved ones’ lives including hers, Leni shows a violent, angry, and unforgiving side at them, which uncharacteristically makes her more focused on the enemy and perform counterattacks, ambushes, and tricks under their noses. Even when pushed into a corner or fatally injured by the enemy as a desperate last resort for their benefit, Leni can still continue to fight due to her high stamina and undeterred demeanor and will eventually finish them off mercilessly right before reverting back to her perky and cheerful persona, seemingly unaware of the fight. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: C, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A) Lunaris "Luna" Loud/LUNA; Age: 15, Height: 5'3", Weight: 113 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): High School Student, Aspiring Musician -Appearance: Luna is slightly taller than Luan, but shorter than Leni and has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, blue eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a white skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a white belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature of hers is her paperclip earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck. Her guitar, a Logan V-80 Shredder, has an X-slanted body and a purple color scheme, similar to Luna's wardrobe, and it also comes with a purple guitar pick. She also holds a variety of instruments that can be shrunk to fit in her pockets and grown to use them in combat or for show (thanks to one of Lisa's inventions). In her superhero uniform, Luna wears pieces of purple armor on her chest that surround a white full Moon on her shirt, a black jacket with black shoulder pads, purple conductors on it, and brown fringes, usually tied on her neck or waist, dark purple pants, with her plaid skirt being split into threads, spiked knee-length dark purple boots with black patches on the back, and has a black strap around her body to hold her guitar. She also has black gloves with silver knuckle studs and her lower fingers exposed (which are covered with long silver pick rings that spell, “LUNA!” on each ring), crescent earrings, and white makeup on her face, along with a purple spot and lighter flashing star marking around her right eye. When charged up, Luna's eyes and hair turn neon purple, guitar, flare, fog, lightning, and Moon symbols appear on her back, and her clothing begins to glow and emit sound waves and electric sparks. -Powers and Abilities: As the musician of the family, Luna’s powers are derived from her favored talent, allowing her to use a variety of instruments to fight her opponents whether a battle is one-on-one or one against a hundred. In her base form, Luna can enhance the instruments she plays into playing pieces of music loud enough to blast through walls and literally burst out people’s eardrums and send them flying like ragdolls when exposed to them. It’s not only that as Luna has control and creativity over it rather than rocking out: distract and briefly control crowds of people into following her (this is not mind control as people are aware of what’s happening to them), imitate certain sounds with her instruments, communicate with people through her guitar (with purple jagged words coming out of it), hijack electronic devices, hover from the ground while continuously playing, and shoot out music notes at a specified direction. Being near a power supply and source of electricity can power up Luna and give her the ability to shoot out lightning bolts out of her physical strikes and guitar riffs (or beats and rhythms out of her instruments) and travel through electric currents, even transforming people she grabs into electricity to drag them in and continuously electrocute them to death. When injured and angered enough and facing a deadly enemy way more powerful than her, Luna can charge herself up by absorbing an immense amount of electricity and sound waves enough to cause a soundless blackout all over the city, becoming more faster, proficient, wide-spread, and destructive than before, losing her cool-headed and relaxed touch and becoming more excited and arrogant than usual as well as unnaturally psychotic, which is enough to both disturb and frighten her most aggressive siblings and even shock the most serious or calm of allies and enemies (Reynolds is the exception due to his fourth wall awareness and insane personality). In this form, Luna throws deadly strikes of lightning bolts and sound blasts from her hands and mouth respectively while using her guitar to taunt, threaten, and intimidate her enemies and to maintain some of her cool. While losing much of her creativity in her powers, Luna gains the power to send rocky projectiles flying everywhere while forming a dark atmosphere, summon explosive flares powerful enough to burn and disintegrate at least 2 meters of wall depth, and freeze people to fatal levels with a cold mist around. As a result of her charged form, Luna’s original powers have changed considerably, with her flying frequently, emitting electric shockwaves of sound, and making rock poses that shoot out electricity and sonic blasts. In this form, Luna claims that she can beat any powerful opponent even if they are a Stand User, which includes time-manipulating Stands such as Golden World and automatic Stands like John Wayne Gacy. Despite this overwhelming power, the charged form doesn’t last long, as Luna may deplete her power over a period of time depending on how much energy she absorbed, threatening her life, so she must stay near a never ending power source to continue being in this form. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B (A when charged), Range: B (A when charged), Durability: C (A when charged), Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Luan L. Loud/Funny Business; Age: 14, Height: 5'1", Weight: 103 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): High School Student, Owner of Funny Business Inc. -Appearance: Luan has prominent buck teeth, which sport silver braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, light brown eyes, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers. In her superhero uniform, Luan wears black leggings, a white-to-black shirt with white sleeves with pockets inside. Yellow "HA!" symbols appear on the shirt whenever she is optimistic or trying to be funny (such as telling a joke, initiating a park, or laughing in general). Luan also wears large black glasses with pure white lenses that show only her eyes and not parts of her face around it, (she admits that the glasses are not for show and concealment, but for protection) which is under a yellow and black mask she only reveals when fighting. Sometimes, when Luan gets an idea and has something planned, her eyes glow a bright yellow. -Powers and Abilities: Luan is highly intelligent for a girl her age, as she knows where to prank unsuspecting victims and shoot out terrible and funny puns for a good laugh or groan. However, inside, Luan secretly withholds a variety of dangerous tricks and powers for both fun and ensuring everything all goes according to plan, despite having little to no knowledge of the new opponents she faces. At first, Luan has the power to become invisible and glow bright using a mirror-like casing all over her body, making her unseen to shady people while she performs discreet pranks and literal punchlines that can hit harder than the shots fired from a gun and temporarily blind people in flash to make a quick retreat while setting up emergency pranks. However, Luan can be easily spotted by being splashed with a liquid or if someone has a device that can find her in an instant, but attempting to attack her will result in releasing a laughing gas that can make the offender laugh uncontrollably for a few minutes without end until they are finally knocked out. The laughing gas can also create illusions for those protecting themselves against the gas, confusing them into attacking Luan non-stop, getting another experience from what they’ve remembered before, or running away from one of their phobias. Besides, Luan’s invisibility allows her to phase through objects and people without a problem. She can also make holographic projections of herself via her mirrors, which can puzzle or bewilder her opponents. More of Luan’s powers are revealed during her fight with her family, showing that she can literally break the laws of physics without any problem (compared to Lincoln’s constant fourth wall breaking). With that, Luan can appear out of nowhere on top of the camera screens, objects too small for her to hide in, or from other places at a very short and unexpected time, survive a barrage of punches from a close-ranged Stand that would be fatal for a human, create objects based on the wordplay and puns she’s using, inflating or deflating her body, separating her body parts without harm, phase through objects when invisible, laugh so hard that the entire world can hear her, imitate other people’s faces and voices, bite through metal with sheer strength, and writing in the air with her pencil. A only things that Luan can’t defeat with her powers are Blank (due to her constant and everlasting “good luck”), people that are as the same level as her, space-time manipulating entities, and multiversal machines. Due to her powers disrupting the balance of universe, Luan can be at least considered the most powerful and dangerous person in existence, but as she still has flaws, people immune to her think otherwise. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A) Lynnyll L. Loud Junior/Olympus; Age: 13, Height: 4'9", Weight: 96 lbs (196 lbs with enhanced muscle and bone density), Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Middle School Student, Sportswoman -Appearance: Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail that is smaller than Luan's and brown eyes. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. In her superhero uniform, Lynn wears a red full-body armor over her usual wear with white stripes and circles on her chest and joints, with light red 1s and 7s appearing on them and a helmet that can appear on her head. She also dons orange shades and her usual headband for superstition along with black face paint. When angered, Lynn's eyes and skin burn a flashing red and she can leave a red smoky fiery trail that quickly dissipates into nothing. -Powers and Abilities: Lynn is physically the strongest and fastest member of the Loud family, being able to do a thousand exercises without stopping or tiring at all, easily catching up with Lincoln in a game of badminton, charging through several tanks, helicopters, cars, and soldiers without any bruises or injuries, demolishing an entire building into pieces, and flicking a bullet with enough force to split it into five pieces. Lynn’s inhuman strength and speed makes her a deadly combatant in battle, as she can easily cleave through a human torso, bypass all layers of an armor, block multiple bullets directed at her, run from city to city to send victims flying, and withstand the force of a crashing road roller or airplane. Despite this, Lynn’s strength and speed is reliant on the energy she has, and she can easily tire out if exhausting it for too long. Another weakness is Lynn’s lack of durability, despite trading blows with her siblings and surviving multiple experiences involving her getting injured. Any powerful strikes can even crack Lynn’s fists or damage her limbs, muscles, and bones, crippling her to the point she is unable to move. However, Lynn can unconsciously manipulate her body to temporarily fix it, recovering from her injuries. Lynn’s attacks are also limited by her own arm length, being less than half of a meter. To compensate this and for extended range, Lynn’s use of sports equipment allows her to attack enemies from afar by enhancing the sport balls to her advantage while using the sport sticks to send enemies flying and grievously wound them. Lynn can also enhance other objects too, using them for throwing, stabbing, striking, slashing, or charging. With the equipment, Lynn simply enhances it with red flashing energy to increase the striking strength against her enemies, making them powerful enough to explode them into pieces instantly. Being placed in a ring-like area ensures Lynn’s chances of winning, as she can easily tackle and perform “special moves” against a strong enemy until she defeats them. Sometimes, Lynn has to rely on superstition to ensure her win despite being physically athletic, meaning that she has to perform a Cossack dance and pray to Fortuna, Tyche, Forseti, and the Seven Lucky Gods to get a win. Due to her superstitions, Lynn’s least favorite numbers are 2, 6, and 8 (since her lucky numbers 1 and 7 are right near them). This behavior is usually absurd for enemies, who won’t hesitate to attack Lynn during her rituals, but Lynn is not stupid to let her guard down, allowing her to perform quick counterattacks as her rituals are also a way to relive stress and slightly replenish energy. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Lincoln Loud/The Man with the Plan; Age: 11, Height: 4'6", Weight: 87 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Elementary School Student -Appearance: Lincoln is very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up and blue and brown eyes (irises for the former and pupils for the latter; also a combination of both halves of his 10 sisters' eyes, one with blue eyes and the other with recessive-colored eyes). He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. His white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is naturally black), though it is disputed that his hair is platinum blonde, which would a combination of both halves of his 10 sisters, one half having blond hair (as white hair can be a type of platinum blonde and the other having neutral colors (white is also a neutral color). He wears an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. In his superhero uniform, Lincoln dons a neon orange armor and suit around his clothes, which is generated by him. He also has white "L" symbol on his chest, an orange cape, orange eye contacts, and a light orange mask. To hide his identity more, Lincoln generates an orange helmet that somehow limits his vision. When in danger in his civilian clothes, they can turn orange, with protective layers covering them. Sometimes, Lincoln can transform into Ace Savvy, albeit wearing orange clothes of his hero. -Powers and Abilities: As the “Man with the Plan”, Lincoln has developed a variety of skills and talents of surviving his chaotic life with his sisters in his house. Although not a good fighter, Lincoln uses different types of strategy and does plans either for his own benefit (which may or not fail due to unexpected events and his sisters’ intervention) or sharing a single goal with his sisters, resulting in their mission not working out in the end or succeeding as planned, only for something unexpected to happen. This is shared when he is in combat, always thinking before acting and figuring out enemies’ methods of attack and weakness so he can defeat them. Living in the house allows him to interact with his sisters and parents and team up with them, increasing their chances of succeeding in their goals. Even when battling older and more dangerous people, Lincoln can always find a solution to the problem. Adding to that, Lincoln has a incredibly resourceful power to generate orange projections of his imagination made out of energy, with nearly perfect replicas of what he thinks of and sees besides their color. The objects and things he can create of his own bidding are a dance floor, a squirt gun, balls of energy, a deck of cards, a ghost-trapping device, a go-kart, pizza, replicas of people, a large rope, heart-shaped glass debris, coins, a can launcher, etc. While not real, these projections have the feel, appearance, personality, voice, smell, purpose, and taste of the real ones, only disappearing if they’ve served their purpose or if they are destroyed. The projections can last for several days and are not limited to what Lincoln sees and thinks of them. Imaginary things such as dreams and nightmares cannot be created, but characters of fiction can be used for Lincoln’s satisfaction and love of them. To support his sisters, Lincoln can replicate their powers for more firepower or simply use his own and team up with them to exploit the enemy’s weaknesses, whether it could be him being paired with Lori to attack the opponent under synchronization, Leni as to distract and annoy them for a period of time, Luna going wild attacking them, Luan using pranks and one-liners against them, Lynn testing out how fast the two siblings are by striking the opponent like a volleyball, Lucy scaring and torturing them while testing out their abilities, Lana to fight them in both air and ground, Lola to continuously beat them up, Lisa calculating their modus operani, trajectory, behavior, and drawbacks while fighting, Lily for a variety of bombs to be used from her stink, and his parents for bonding time. Overall, while not as physically powerful as his sisters, Lincoln’s powers, decisive thinking, creativity, and strong will makes him the most powerful member of the Loud family. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Lucinda "Lucy" L. Loud/Madame Loud; Age: 8, Height: 4'5", Weight: 76 lbs, Blood: O+ (Former) Occupation(s): Elementary School Student, Owner of Lucy's Lament -Appearance: Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes, which are said to be a gray. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. In her superhero uniform, Lucy wears a black hooded cloak and her dress is longer, now showing a glowing white floral pattern on it. She also wields an ivory staff, which holds a bright pink gem. -Powers and Abilities: Lucy constantly appears out of nowhere from time to time, with none of her siblings knowing how did she got here, and seemingly predicts the future, which results in the prediction surprisingly becoming true due to a chain of events unfolding, though the future isn’t very clear when told. Lucy is also shown to dig coffin-shaped holes accurate enough to be six feet and write and read scary poems that represent the viewpoints from Lucy’s cold, dead eyes, disturbing others. Similar to Jasper, Lucy is physically inept but has strong magical powers that can best one with combat even if they are fast and agile enough to dodge a variety of attacks, but she relies on a staff to initiate her spells. Even without her staff, Lucy can fly in the air, heal from injuries, dim the person’s sight for a short time on her presence, teleport privately, disappear in the shadows before appearing again in another place with a shadow to sneak up on people, and bend her body with enough flexibility to squeeze into enclosed spaces and dodge incoming attacks. Her spells from the staff were made to curse the victim for a long period of time until Lucy deactivates it, she is defeated, or if the victim finds a counter to the attack while enhancing herself or allies in a few hours. Spells include: fireball, teleportation, self-propellation, high healing factor, bat colony, pumpkin bombs, invisibility, demon summoning, raising the undead, ball of lightning, meteor storm, instant shrinking, electronic disruption, large rash, sticky fingers, muteness, wounds transfer, etc. Enemies that attempt to grab or destroy the staff may get themselves possessed by it, with Lucy entering their mind to either warn them or control them by force. Another power besides using her staff is the interaction with the dead inside the astral plane, with all traces of Lucy herself disappearing. Inside the plane, Lucy consults with the spirits to know more about them or extract important information from them. However, Lucy cannot interact with people who’ve recently died as their spirits haven’t properly been formed inside the plane, though she can perform contact with them by touching their dead bodies. Lucy can also read the enemy’s soul’s thoughts and movements to know their next move before manipulating her speed to perform drastic body movements and become noticeably unpredictable against enemies, decreasing their chances against going up against her. Opposite to Lynn’s requirement of stamina, Lucy’s stamina is extremely high and on the same level as a vampire of average strength, being able to last an entire week without tiring (she ignores to know it, but has developed a weird instinct of not sleeping), continue fighting even though she is heavily injured, quickly outpace Lynn and Lincoln in a race (albeit requiring small amounts of darkness and shadow to do so), and resisting various ailments thrown in by Nathan. Even when affected by powers that can incapacitate her, Lucy can still mentally communicate to anyone near her area, providing them brief messages, or simply talking to them. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Lana L. Loud/Ms. Fix-It; Age: 6 (2 minutes older than Lola), Height: 3'4", Weight: 40 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Elementary School Student, Handywoman -Appearance: Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, blue eyes, and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She wears a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. In her superhero uniform, Lana wears a dark blue bodysuit under her overalls and a red mask strapped to the back of her head over black goggles with dark blue lens along with a murky green neckerchief and brown headband (as she somehow likes how tight it is). The bodysuit is shown to transform into a variety of tools that Lana wants to use. -Powers and Abilities: With a bodysuit created by Lisa, Lana’s physical body has increased to the point she can effortlessly dig and swim through the ground, dismantle and reassemble machines in seconds, lift up armored vehicles, punch faster than Keith Liddell can strike, and punch multiple holes on surfaces in without harm, making herself both a nuisance and threat against superpowered people. Naturally, Lana is literally hot-blooded that she can melt metal structures such as signs, billboards, girders, and cars directed towards her by simply touching them with parts of her body, harden mud into a rocky structure, boil and liquify an extraterrestrial creature’s organs from the inside, and transform the ground around into a giant pool of liquified concrete before remolding it into a desired form. She also has excellent tracking sense, as she uses her animal-like traits to sniff out for clues, can hear sounds of erratic movement by putting her ear into the ground, and read the distance between her and the target. Despite being constantly exposed to mud, eating various insects and garbage, and working in dirty places, Lana is somehow immune to the bacteria, germs, viruses, and various diseases, which may be a part of her powers. Thanks to her suit, Lana can transform her arms, legs, and body into a variety of mechanical, plumbing, and building tools to serve out more than physical punishment to people with no charge, fix a hazard or an ongoing internal problem that requires the right tools for the job, or simply using them to restructure metal objects into something else (no thanks to Leni, who constantly restores the objects back to place). The bodysuit is said to be rechargeable via sunlight and movement and can go on for exactly 6 hours. To activate it, Lana must press a hidden symbol on her overalls, which can release millions of nanobots forming the bodysuit to have the tomboy wear it. Another natural ability of Lana’s is her ability to imitate the animals she knows, such as frogs, lizards, mouses, bats, snakes, chickens, raccoons, dogs, birds, and all other animals she likes. It is simple for Lana to simply imitate the animal’s physiology to stretch her physical capabilities upwards, but it may lead to irreversible changes to Lana’s body if she is not careful, often forcing Lisa (to her annoyance) to perform replacement surgery on her body (much to the objection of her sisters and Lana herself) and Leni (who is willing to help a sibling out) to painfully restore her body back to its original state (which simply reverts the transformed part back to its original state despite Lana’s discomfort). Lana later shows the ability to fully transform into animals without any discomfort at all and revert back to her human form, although she may adopt the cold-blooded state of reptiles like frogs. Lana can also communicate with her animal friends via speech or sign language to help her in various situations and to simply interact with them. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Lola Loud/Queen of Mean; Age: 6 (2 minutes younger than Lana), Height: 3'4", Weight: 40 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Elementary School Student, Beauty Pageant Contestant -Appearance: Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, blue eyes, and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is missing her front teeth, like her twin, Lana. She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a black wire tiara on her head. In her superhero uniform, Lola's gown has been shortened and has fiery red edges, her pearl earrings are replaced with diamond ones, and her tiara is replaced with a gold one with diamonds. Additionally, Lola now wears pink boots, thicker gloves that emit a bluish glow, a diamond symbol on her chest with four black diagonal lines on it, and a hot pink cape formed of a diamond pattern made of multiple mirrors. When provoked or extremely angered, Lola’s eyes dilate and she sports a psychotic and messy look on her face. When using her powers, Lola’s eyes turn pink. -Powers and Abilities: Despite being a six-year-old, Lola can be considered a threat to others both in person and in what powers she has. Her hostility can be easily shown when people try to get her in her bad side, and God knows whose fate will be chosen for the person if they go too far on her. Fitting her cold, vain, selfish, and royal-like personality, Lola has the ability to transform or freeze everything into pink crystals, even freezing the object to its place, coming from either her arms, legs, or breath. The pink crystals themselves are shown to be very sharp enough to cut a garrote wire, constantly grow bigger than usual to carry one’s weight, make an entire room sparkly and pink, and withstand many multiple physical strikes, acting as a temporary armor for Lola’ safety. Anyone who touches the pink crystals will be instantly encased in them, leaving Lola to either taunt the victim and use the opportunity to attack. The crystals can also act like a comm wire and security camera too, which exposes the information the culprit may have or other secrets the person wants to tell, though the crystals require to be directly placed on someone and cannot function if far from Lola’s range. The crystals can also deteriorate if Lola is injured and they may be easily destroyed if small or separated. Lola also has the ability to block projectiles with multiple mirrors around her or use them to transport herself into the mirror world, which works against people with their own dimension as she is also the only one to affect everything inside the mirror. Lola can sometimes use this is trap her enemies (before attacking them) and transport her friends and family, though the people trapped in her world would come out if she escapes it. As a method of attacking, Lola uses mirrors to stab enemies, reflect a blinding light to their eyes, or to redirect their or her attacks to them Lola can also shoot out beams of light from her eyes which can burn through a person before freezing them. The beams of light can be also used to affect an entire area in a wide scale via a crystal, stop the person from running away by freezing their legs, detect and prematurely activate traps, mind control the victim by their eyes, and numb the pain of broken bones or wounds for people in help. The beams, however, can’t be used as a flashlight as it puts strain on Lola’s body if used for long and are not really strong to fit in the wavelength category. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: D, Range: B, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Lisa Loud/Skillsetter; Age: 4, Height: 3'0", Weight: 32 lbs, Blood: O+ -Appearance: Lisa has short shaggy brown hair (which is a wig) and dark green eyes (commonly shown as dots), and wears large black framed glasses with two circular lens of a translucent blue color to help her see. Lisa is shown to be bald and toothless due to her experiments (the former being a nuclear experiment and the latter being an astrophysics project gone wrong). Because of this, she wears a wig and dentures. In addition, she has an extra toe on her right foot (for the same reason as her baldness). She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes with no socks, all of which droop down to illustrate her stoic demeanor. Lisa also has Lisa has no superhero uniform to wear, but relies on a giant gray, brown, pink, and green robot she created that is larger than her “male parental unit” and holographically shows her face on the head when she wants to talk. The robot itself is similar to Lisa's color scheme besides the gray pack which is commonly used to contain a variety of weapons. -Powers and Abilities: With a genius mind, Lisa is already super-smart, seemingly having a 10th Level Intellect (according to Nathan if going by DC levels of intelligence here) and knowing how to build a variety of inventions without any assistance. Despite this, Lisa has obtained the ability of seeing everything as a blueprint and thinking of something inventive or beneficial to her own, with the outline showing up in front of her. Alternatively, if Lisa is near the materials sufficient enough to create something, outlines of her predicted inventions will appear. When doing an invention, Lisa is given instructions to “help” her out (ironically, Lisa lacks any required help for her inventions and experiments due to her being the smartest sibling and distrust of everybody else). Lisa herself is very physically weak due to her young age, so she requires a combat robot to help her. With her robot, Lisa has developed a variety of skills inside of it to counter and fit against enemies or any troublesome siblings in mind using a very large weaponry, hoping to stop them from doing any reckless destruction. She can also use the counter ability on allies, which she may detect as possible threats. However, her robot is not immune to Lily’s farts and cannot counter Reverse Card’s counters, neither able to fight back against space-time manipulators. Basically, Lisa’ combat robot is very agile, fast, and efficient on its attacks, withstanding all of types of damage (besides gassy substances) directed at it while continuously attacking non-stop. Whenever her robot is damaged, Lisa can simply use nearby metals to fix it or simply use nanomachines to restore it back to normal. At rare cases, Lisa requires the help of Cathy (who she has an irrational and indefinite one-sided rivalry with due to her intelligence) and Lincoln to make constructive compensations, Blank (another rival due to her disbelief of superstitions, despite having positive probability ions around her body) and Luan to indirectly obtain the damaged parts back to her, Grace (who she privately disregards her as some overpowered person of unfair levels) and Leni to restore the robot, or Lori and Lynn to assist her. The robot can also detect lies too, but it must lick someone’s sweat in order to find out that said lie, allowing Lisa to directly confront and question the opponent in order to find more about their secrets. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Lillian "Lily" L. Loud; Age: 15 months (1 year and 3 months), Height: 2'8", Weight: 15 lbs, Blood: O+ -Appearance: As the youngest of the Loud siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, baby blue eyes with a lavender tint, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt (lavender being the color she seems to wear the most) and blue pants. She also has a a small lavender blanket, with purple frills on the edges. Like Lisa, Lily lacks a superhero uniform, but usually wears her clothes and a pair of shades to disguise herself. -Powers and Abilities: Lily is unusually smart for a one-year-old (though not as good as Lisa as she is able to draw, do photography, use a phone or tablet, be aware of her surroundings, and understand the feelings of her siblings. Although she doesn’t have any offensive powers, Lily can use her farts, defecation, or urine to disgust or annoy her enemies. Her farts act as stink bombs are very powerful enough to knock unassuming people out while warding others away from the cloud. Throwing diapers at them would result burst out deadly amounts of waste that can be extremely painful against others. Anyone who tries to attack her may have themselves trapped in a cloud of stink that can send them flying no matter how much they can resist. However, as she is still a baby, she is usually required to be picked up by her parents or siblings. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Lynnyll "Lynn" L. Loud Senior; Age: 41, Height: 6'0" (6'3" with hair), Weight: 176 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): IT Employee, Dishwasher, Chef, Owner of Lynn's Table -Appearance: Lynn Sr. wears a sea green sweater over a light green checkered collar and cuffs, brown slacks and shoes. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, brown eyes (like Lincoln and half of his daughters), and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top. In his superhero uniform, Lynn Sr. has a lightning symbol on his sweater, and wears a black cape along with a mint green mask. -Powers and Abilities: Like his family, Lynn Sr. has superpowers originating from chaos despite not being involved in Grace’s accidental attack. He has the ability to generate balls and streaks of electricity, which he can use with lethality enough to stun and knock his enemies out, briefly power up electronics with a touch of his hand (though he can accidentally overcharge a device too much that it may explode), and move at lightning speeds (commonly to cook) and flip over a giant tank with a few kicks to the wheels. Lynn Sr. can also use his ability to carry his family, though it may result in less than desirable results, and temporarily boost their strength with a jolt of electricity. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) Rita Loud; Age: 40, Height: 5'9" (5'11" with hair), Weight: 148 lbs, Blood: A- -Appearance: Rita wears a pink buttoned shirt with a white collar and cuffs, and purple pants. She has big blonde hair, blue eyes (like Lincoln and half of her daughters), and white earrings. She also wears blue eye shadow and red lipstick. She also wears black low tops. She has bags under her eyes, just like Lincoln. (Former) Occupation(s): Dentist, Aspiring Novelist In her superhero uniform, Rita has a gravity symbol on her shirt, and wears a black cape along with a salmon red mask. -Powers and Abilities: Like his family, Rita has superpowers originating from chaos despite not being involved in Grace’s accidental attack. She has the ability to manipulate gravitational forces and orbit, such as sending her children upwards floating, crushing a nearby flying brick into pieces, slamming an enemy to the ground, and making objects orbit around her as she has her own gravitational pull. Rita also has limited telekinesis, as she usually reaches out for objects of interest to help her go forward or try to defend herself. Her manipulation of gravity also increases Rita’s strength, being able to briefly overpower Amir, who well developed in his density and gravity powers, and lifting up various heavy items as if they were a feather to her. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts